


I need you to come here and save me

by BaronHelmutZemo13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia (Marvel), Time to change that, Zemo can be sweet and caring, i think there’s not enough zemo fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronHelmutZemo13/pseuds/BaronHelmutZemo13
Summary: Zemo helps his friend deal with her abusive boyfriend (and they fall in love)
Relationships: Helmut Zemo/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	I need you to come here and save me

I loved my job at Sokovian Intelligence. I felt that i was doing something for my already doomed country. I especially enjoyed being part of EKO Scorpion. Guys on my team were practically like family to me. They treated me like their little sister, because i was the only women in the unit, which was both annoying and adorable. Everyone of them was very important to me, but Colonel Zemo was definitely closest to my heart. At first he intimidated me, he seemed distant and always so serious. But after some time spent together on various missions, i started to know him better. I opened up to him, and he opened up to me. I discovered that he was actually very clever, funny, and tender. Everyone on the unit liked and respected Zemo, he was our leader and good friend. We all knew that he would die for us, and we would do the same for him. 

It was late at night and we’ve just returned from a successful mission. Most of the guys already went home, but i stayed for a bit longer to help Zemo, unpack our gear from the plane to the hangar. When we were done, we headed towards the parking lot. We stopped next to my car to talk for a moment. That moment took longer than i thought, and when i looked at my watch i was in shock seeing that it was already after midnight.

„O shit, it’s so late. I’m sorry Helmut, but i gotta go or Victor will be pissed. I mean he probably already is.” I started to look for my car keys in my bag, but Zemo stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I looked in his eyes and he seemed startled, and somewhat angry.  
„You said you were going to leave him, after what he’d done to you last time.”  
I swallowed hard and turned my head. I didn’t answer because i honestly had no idea what to tell him.  
„Bianca.” Zemo said my name, his voice low and commanding. I was trying to stop my tears and put on a fake smile. I turn my head to him hoping that i looked convincing.  
„We just needed some time apart, you know. He apologize to me, and sweared that he will never hit me again. We made up, everything is fine.”  
I was hoping that Helmut would just take my word for it. After all i wasn’t lying, Victor did apologize to me, but to be honest I didn't think he meant it.  
„And you believe him?” He asked me. Once again i didn’t know how to respond. It wasn’t that simple. My mind was a mess, because i really wanted to think that my boyfriend wouldn’t raise his hand at me again, however i knew from experience that he probably would.  
„Yes. I love him, and he loves me. Arguments happen in every relationship, it’s normal.” What i said was a terrible lie, but i just couldn’t tell Helmut the truth. I didn’t want to burden him with my problems.  
„Abusing your girlfriend is not normal in any way.” He was angry, i could see it in his eyes.  
„He’d shoved me once or twice, it’s not abuse-„ Zemo cut me off when i tried to defend my boyfriend even though i didn’t believe in my own words.  
„Yes it is. He shouldn’t even think about hurting you. He’d beaten you multiple times and he’ll keep doing it. He’s an abusive asshole and you should just leave him.”

He was absolutely right. If it was that simple, i’d leave him long time ago. But it wasn’t and Helmut should’ve known that. He started to piss me off. I mean, he was yelling at my like all of this was my fault. I felt like we were on a mission and he would lecture me for messing something up, not as if we were having a normal, private conversation.  
„Don’t tell me what to do, okay?” I got mad and raised my voice at him. „It’s between me and my boyfriend, and you shouldn’t interfere. It’s none of your fucking business.” He looked stunned, by my outburst and like he was going to say something, but i didn’t give him chance to as i quickly opened my car doors, got inside and drove away, leaving him there, on the parking lot.

I started to crying on my way home. I felt bad for treating Helmut so harshly. I knew he just wanted to help. I think it's because of this habit of his, that even outside of work, everything he says sounds like an order. I was also very worried how Victor would react when i got home so late. 

Two weeks after that night, we had to go for another mission somewhere outside Sokovia. The General said we may not be back for a month, which i was very happy about. I was really excited to spend some time with my friends and without my boyfriend, but I felt a little anxious about seeing Zemo, for the first time after our fight. 

I got to our base late and i hoped that my teammates wouldn’t be mad at me. I gearted everyone with smile on my face and they answered the same so it turned out I was unnecessarily worried. They teased me a lil’ bit, but they did it every time I was late, so i knew it was all in jokes. I gave them few snarky replays, we laughed and everything was cool. 

I helped them finish with all the packing and preparing for the mission. We were almost ready to go, when i heard someone saying my name from the distance. I turned around and saw Helmut walking my way. I got anxious seeing him, approaching me with his serious expression. I was worried he was mad at me because of the things i said to him in anger. 

I said quiet ‚hi’ when he stopped very close to me. He didn’t answered, was just watching me closely like he was searching for something. It looked like he found it when his expression changed from serious-neutral, to straight up angry. „Let’s talk for a minute.” He said to me and started walking away. I didn’t like that idea so i tried to lead him away from it „But we have to set off, like right now.” Zemo didn’t look convinced „Don’t worry, we have time. Come on.” 

I followed him outside the hangar. I walked very slowly, trying to delay our conversation as much as possible. Finally i caught up with him. The way he looked at me was kinda creepy, like he wanted to yell at me. I ,on the other hand, was trying not to look at him at all. 

„He did this to you again, didn’t he?” I saw on his face how angry he was. I knew he tried to keep his voice down so our teammates didn’t hear our conversation.  
„What?” I asked stupidly, like i didn’t know what was he talking about. Helmut reached out to me and I reflexively closed my eyelids and turned my head away. He gently took my sunglasses of me and said „This. He did this. And please, don't try to defend him.” 

I looked at the ground, feeling tears in my eyes, blurring my vision. I felt defeated and exposed. I knew i couldn't keep this up anymore and pretending everything was fine. I couldn’t lie to my friend anymore, even though i didn’t feel ready to tell him the truth ether. But well, i didn’t have to actually. He could figure everything out from my face, more precisely from the large bruise under my eye. He already knew everything and he still wanted to help me. I decided that finally, I had to let him do just that. 

I slowly raised my head up. I looked Zemo in the eyes and i saw nothing but concern and sincerity in his honey-brown orbs.  
„I’m sorry” I said in small, shaky voice. I also felt tears running down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and turned my head down feeling helpless.  
„What are you sorry about? You shouldn’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.” Helmut said, seeming calmer than before. He took a step closer to me and gently lifted my chin. His hands were rough and strong but his touch felt warm and very pleasant on my skin.

„I should’ve listened to you and leave him. It was just...i just didn’t know...I thought i still loved him. I thought he could change.” I was trying to form a full, sensible, sentence but my mind was a blank. I couldn’t stop sobbing and trembling. I just wanted to go home, lay on my bed, curl into ball and cry my eyes out in peace. I felt awful. The only thing that kept me from breaking down completely was Helmut. He took me into embrace, and held me tight, slowly stroking my hair.

„Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now. You just have to walk away from him, for good, okay?” His voice and strong arms around me, made me feel calmer and safer, but i was keep sobbing quietly into his chest.  
„I...i don’t know how, i want to but…i’m scared of him.” 

I felt so vulnerable, telling Zemo all those things. God, that was ironic. Everybody has always seen me as a strong and independent woman who was not afraid of anything and would be able to take care of her own needs. When at the same time I was scared of my own boyfriend. I allowed him to push me around, and treat me like a punching bag. I couldn’t stand up to him or leave him, no matter how much I wanted to.  
„Alright, don’t worry about that. Everything's going to be fine. I promise Bianca.”  
I didn’t really know what he meant by that but i didn’t want to think about that anymore. 

I just wanted to stay in Zemo’s arms forever. I felt so much better with him. Many times I wondered what it would be like if I wasn't with Victor, but with Helmut instead. We have always been only friends but for some time I had the impression that what I felt about him was more than just friendship. I didn't know how he felt about me and I supposed that I would never know because of Victor. But even if the only thing we will ever be is a good friends, i would still have feelings for him.

„Thank you Helm, thank you for everything. And i’m so sorry about what i told you last time. I didn’t mean that.” I realized that I had not yet apologized for my outburst during our last conversation. He took my face between his hands and smiled, which immediately made feel relieved.  
„I should be the one apologizing. I was too harsh and demanding. Just wanted to help you.” I returned his smile and nodded.  
„Yeah, i know Helm, i know.”

The General was right and our mission lasted a month. Zemo and I did not discuss Victor anymore and i was grateful for that. When we landed at our base it was getting dark. Soon after we exited the plane, Zemo gather the whole team. He congratulated us for successful mission and thanked everybody for doing their best. At the end of his speech he said that he was in hurry, he had some very important matters to attend to, so he couldn’t help us with unpacking. I wanted to talk to Helmut, ask for advice about Victor, because i was very nervous before meeting him, but he had already left.

I was driving home very, very slowly. I took the longer way, through the woods. I was deep in thoughts, wondering what should i tell Victor. He would be so mad at me, i didn’t want to even think about that. I was so nervous, that i had to stop on gas station, buy myself bottle of cold water and have a breath of fresh air. 

I parked outside my building and sat there inside my car for half an hour gathering courage and thinking. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and remembered the moment when i confess the truth to Zemo. I remembered all the things he said to me and the way he was holding me close, soothing me. He said everything will be fine, and i decided to stick to that thought. 

I went inside my apartment, put my bag down and took my jacket off. Victor didn't come to the door to greet me or to shout at me which seemed strange. He was definitely at home because I saw his shoes on the doormat and his jacket on the hanger. 

„Victor, i’m home” I said loudly, walking through the hall toward the living room. A soon as I entered the room, I saw something that horrified me. My boyfriend was lying on the floor, his face and shirt covered in blood. I slowly came closer, saying his name to check if he was conscious and heard me. He didn't answer or move. I knelt beside him and checked his pulse. Thank God, he was alive. Even though he was constantly hurting me and I wanted to leave him, i was worried about him. It looked like someone had beaten him really badly. I wanted to call an ambulance but when i was dialing a number i heard muffled sounds.

I looked at Victor and he opened his eyes, or rather one eye because the other was swollen. I was relieved when he regained consciousness but then he noticed me and he tried to get up but he was barely moving so I put a hand on his shoulder and told him to lie back. He looked at me with a strange expression on his face, as if i had done him that way. 

„Don’t touch me you bitch. You sent him here? You tell this fucker to beat me up? Are you sleeping with him you slut?” Hearing these words, i become speechless. I was devastated, tears started running down my face. I wanted to be strong and not show Wiktor how his words hurt me but I couldn't. I started to stutter, had no idea what to say. „I...I don’t know what...what you-„ „Oh, you do know. You wanted to be with him so you both came up with this idea to fucking kill me? So you could be together?” 

At first I was so shocked that I didn't know what he was talking to me about. But when i connected all the dots, i realize who did this to Victor and I didn't know if I should be happy or angry. All i knew was I had to go to Zemo as soon as possible. Without saying a word, I got up, took my things and ran out of the apartment, ignoring the screams of Victor who was trying to stop me. He could do nothing more than shout and curse, lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, but i didn’t care. And i even stopped feeling sorry for him. I bet he also didn't feel sorry for me when he beat me time and time again. 

I arrived at Helmut's house in record time. It was a miracle that I didn't cause an accident at the speed I was driving. I knocked heavily on his door. Because he didn’t answer i knocked again, even harder. Finally he opened. Standing in the doorway, he greeted me with a surprised expression on his face. 

„Hey Bianca. Everything's okay? Did something happen?” Zemo decided to pretend he didn't know what's going on. I wanted to punch him and hug him at the same time. I didn't know myself how I felt, so trying to control my emotions I asked „You were the one that beat the shit out of Victor, right?” Zemo sighed „Come inside, we’ll talk.” I shook my head and said trying to sound confident „Just answer my question Helmut. You did it?” All in all I knew it was him, but I wanted him to confirm it himself.

„I couldn't stand how he treated you. I was afraid if you told him you'd leave him, he would hurt you again. So i decided that I’d hurt him first.”  
Hearing that I couldn't stop my emotions. I got tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe that Helmut did it for me. Judging by his expression, it seemed to me that I accidentally implied to him that I disapprove of what he did. Which was completely not true, so to convince him I threw myself into his arms and said quiet „thank you”. 

At first he seemed surprised and unsure what to do, but eventually he reciprocates my embrace. He gently stroked my back and whispered in my ear „My pleasure, darling”. The way he called me made me shiver and my heart beat faster. I gently pulled away from him to look him in the eye. I couldn't help smiling while looking at him. He slowly brought one hand to my face and idly wiped the tear off my cheek. 

What happened next completely took my breath away. I felt like the whole world was spinning around me when Zemo leaned towards me and kissed me. It was unexpected but wonderful. I quickly returned his kiss and hugged him closer. His hand went to my waist as he deepened our kiss. I felt like time around us stopped. I didn't think about Victor or work. I was only thinking of a man who held me tight and kissed me passionately, making me feel loved and cared for. 

I never thought that the guy I had a crush on for a long time could reciprocate my feelings, but he did. And he did it in the most wonderful way i could imagine.


End file.
